A Dark Moon Rising
by deathgeonous
Summary: Another realities Serenity, an evil Empress Serenity of a vast multi-dimensional empire that is, comes looking for her long lost daughter. To bad all she can find is Ranma Saotome instead. A tale of misinformation, evil counterparts and twisted love.
1. A SUDDEN ECLIPSE OF THE MOON

AN1: Well here it is, the fic that started the whole rewrite mess.

This is the rewrite of Ranma Dark Moon, and in this rewrite I'm just salvaging just the useful bits and pieces of the first few chapters, including the prologue, for once Dark Saturn destroyed Juban High, things just went to hell in that fic. Even now I wonder what the hell I was thinking at that moment. And the reason I rewrote this was, well, let us just say I had really grown to dislike my mangling of one of my better plot ideas. In my opinion of course, and since I'm the one writing this fic, well my opinion has to count for a lot then, right?

AN2: This is version 2.0. That is all I have to say about this, version 2.0 of a thrice damned rewrite.

Now on to the summary and then the disclaimer and finally the thing your truly here for, the damn fic.

Summary: There are many alternate realities in the mutiverse. And they are never supposed to meet with one another. In one reality, a horrible empire called The Luna Empire, named after its immortal leader, Empress Serenity Luna, had conquered everything there was to conquer in that reality. The Empress, hungry for yet even more things to conquer, had lost her only daughter and her only heir in the unveiling of a way to breach the walls of reality. The Princess has been lost ever since.

In another, far less brutal reality, Serenity Luna was the peace loving Queen of the Moon Kingdom, a relatively small single solar system spanning Kingdom. She had died in a last ditch effort to stop the demonic invasion of her reality brought about by another woman's jealousy over the fact her daughter was going to marry the man the bitter woman loved. With the last of her considerable power before her death, Queen Serenity Luna sent the souls of her daughter, her daughter's love, and her Senshi into the future, for this reality was not safe from that evil's power just yet.

In this same reality, while the ones who had been sent forward by Queen Serenity's final spell were just beginning to awaken to their old selves, a young male martial artist fell into the spring of drowned girl, a magically cursed spring that turns all who fall into it into a female with cold water, while hot water would temporarily turn them back.

What no one knew, or could possibly have known, was the fact that the girl who drowned in this spring and thus was the template for all of those to fall in was not a native to this reality. No, for she was Empress Serenity Luna's Daughter, Princess Serenity Luna the Second.

And in an epic battle that the boy whom was cursed to become a girl was in near those springs, he/she was partly responsible for the destruction of those said cursed springs. Yet while all the other spirits trapped in those springs were suddenly free to go to whatever type of afterlife awaited them, the dimensionally lost traveler known as Princess Serenity Luna the Second had no afterlife that she could go to, for she did not belong to this reality, and thus she had no way to get to her own reality so that she could go to her own eternal reward, or damnation in this particular case.

Thus she had little choice then but to go into the body of one of the beings that her pool had cursed, and as there were only two in her range at the time of her freedom, she decided to chose the nearer and stronger of the two, one who was more than receptive to her intrusion considering the fact that he/she was losing in a life or death fight at that moment.

(OK, that has to be a personal record for the length of a story summary for me. Pure summery without added it together with an author's note that is.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Sailor Moon or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life true current owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing, used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

A DARK MOON RISING

CHAPTER ONE

A SUDDEN ECLIPSE OF THE MOON

In dimension Luna Empire Prime: Empress Serenity Luna's Castle: in the Empress's private quarters: early one morning a very, very, extremely long time ago

It was said in a very different reality from this one, in a play about one of the greatest conquerors ever seen on one of its many worlds, 'And when Alexander saw the breath of his domain he wept, for there were no more worlds to conquer.' Well at this moment Empress Serenity Luna the First, now the Empress of her entire reality, not only knew how that man must have felt, but she had taken it to its most possible extreme. For Alexander, if he had only traveled just a bit more, would have had even more lands and people to wet his sword on and fulfill his need to dominate and subjugate upon. Serenity on the other hand however, well she knew for an absolute fact that this reality held no more amusement for her, for she controlled all of it now.

Thus Empress Serenity Luna the First was in a total and utter funk that had everyone except Princess Rei, one of her nine Senshi, the Senshi of Fire and Spirit and the leader of all her other Senshi, well until she could give her daughter that role that is, and her lover, and maybe even her love as well, well, running scared and trying to build or support the inventors of a way to reach what was thought to be only a myth, yet Serenity thought it must be true, for she needed it to be true, other realities. Ones she could still conquer. And if she was right, then her thirst for blood, combat and the domination and subjugation of entire worlds would never have to end, for there were supposedly no limits to the number of alternate realities out there. Thus for the rest of her immortal life, she could do what she lived to do, and that is to conquer all that exists.

So to keep her Empress's sprits up, and to keep her away from the very busy people who were following through on her orders, and thus keeping them alive, Princess Rei was very happily keeping her Empress very, very busy.

It was during one of Rei's many cheer up attempts, which was serving her Empress breakfast in bed, that Rei got a message on her personal communicator.

Slipping out of the room as Empress Serenity dispassionately munched on her breakfast, Rei hissed "What is it!?!"

Dr. Heizia, the head scientist of The Bridge of Reality project came in to view. "We did it! The final tests have been completed. We are ready to show it to the Empress now." He excitedly exclaimed.

"You better be right and have everything ready or it will be your head if it doesn't work!" Rei hissed out and then she cut off the transmission. Straightening her uniform, Rei went to tell her Empress the news she'd been so eagerly awaiting.

Empress Serenity Luna's Castle: in the science division's research and development wing: early that afternoon

Empress Serenity had easily gotten over her small funk upon hearing the news that the Bridge of Reality was working. And everything was going so well for the main scientist for the project, well up until when showing off a random reality to the Empress and something rather tragic then happened that is.

"And here is another reality." He said. The portal of the Bridge of Reality showed a very dense jungle surrounding a vast number of small pools of water. "Now, I must warn you that the portal is actually open to this reality, so do not get too close.... " And, as he had said that one small phrase, it was as if he had cast a curse upon them all. For up in the viewing gallery, Princess Serenity Luna the Second had bent down to pick up a dropped hair clip and then she had somehow overbalanced herself. She then fell off the third story Royal viewing gallery and then she went straight through the portal while managing to pull some of the cables that connected The Bridge of Reality's with its operating computer as she did so.

The audience as a whole blinked in surprise as the portal to the other reality suddenly disappeared and took the Royal Heir with it. After she was done blinking in and with her own surprise, Empress Serenity Luna asked "Dr. Heizia, just where did my Daughter disappear to?"

The scientist just nervously laughed and told his Empress "I have no idea your majesty."

"Really?" Empress Serenity coolly asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"Yes. As I had picked a random reality to show you, and thus did not memorize its location in the time/space continuum, and since your daughter, um, unfortunately severed the connections between The Bridge of Reality and its controls, I have absolutely no idea where she went."

"I see." Empress Serenity emotionlessly replied. "Minako, he's yours." She said in a rather dispassionate tone of voice. Then turning to the other scientists that worked on the project, she said "As we can all see, this thing works. I want it repaired by tomorrow, and ready for my first campaign in another dimension. And I want a team of researchers working night and day to find my daughter. Senshi, Generals, meet me in the war room, we have a scouting party to create and conquests to plan." Seeing all the still people around her, she exasperatedly exclaimed "Well, what are you waiting for people, MOVE IT!" and with that, all her orders were put into action, starting with four guards taking Dr. Heizia into custody, and brining him to Minako's, play room, as she liked to call it.

Empress Serenity Luna's castle: in the throne room: a very, very extremely long time afterwards

A mage was escorted under heavy guard to the ruler of known space, Empress Serenity Luna the First.

"Yes?" Was all Empress Serenity Luna asked of the mage in an ice cold voice. The mage then trembled in and with fear. He was brining good news, but who knew if the Empress would take it as such after all this time. After all, her daughter had been missing among the dimensions for thousands of years. Many mages had lost their lives for trying and failing to find her, and now that he had found her, well, would he be rewarded for doing so, or punished for taking so long? Realizing that he was currently just standing there while saying nothing, and thus angering his Empress, he told her in a shaky voice

"I have found her." He sighed mentally. 'That didn't come out so bad.' He then thought to himself.

"Really? And just where is my wayward daughter then? And how did you find her, after all the other searchers have failed?" Empress Serenity Luna asked with a raised eyebrow and a now only slightly cool voice.

"The information regarding the reality she's in is on this data cube your Majesty." He told his Empress. Empress Serenity Luna nodded, and Rei, her Senshi of the Fire and Spirit, came over to him and then claimed the cube. She then took it back to the Empress and keeled before her while offering her the cube. The Empress took it, and then the Senshi of Fire and Spirit stood and retook her place at her Empress' side.

The mage then continued, after receiving a nod from his Empress to begin to do so. "As to how I found her, I will admit that I was just lucky. I was scanning several various dimensions at once, when I saw her power spike in one of them. If it was not for the battle she was in, I'm sure I never would have found her." The mage then, and slightly dumbly at that, admitted to his Empress.

"Battle do you say? I do hope my dear daughter's alright." She said while she inserted the cube into a receptacle in her throne's arm, she then called up a screen to see the data it contained within.

"Oh yes, your daughter is fine. She won her battle, although she does however look quite different now for some reason, but her energy signature defiantly identifies her as your wayward daughter."

"Hmm, yes, yes it does. And she looks so good like that as well. And this reality she's in! It is ripe for the conquering. Princess Rei," The Empress then called out.

"Yes your majesty?" Rei responded while going ramrod straight.

"Get Princesses Ami and Setsuna to do some more research on this reality. And then prepare all my Senshi and my troops for war. Oh, and call all my Generals to the throne room. You are dismissed, Princess Rei." Empress Serenity told her.

Turning to the mage the Empress said, "You are to take this cube and all the other data you have collected to Princess Ami's lab, and then explain exactly how you found my daughter to both Princess's Ami and Setsuna. You will then be at both of their disposal." She said as a guard handed the mage back the data cube.

"Yes my Empress." The Mage replied while bowing.

As the room cleared, Empress Serenity Luna the First smiled a cold and evil smile, and then she exclaimed aloud "Such an interesting new playground you have given me my daughter. In my gratitude I will let you kill your counterpart in that reality. Too bad mine is already dead. That could have been a challenge. Oh well." And then she began to laugh long and hard.

In dimension Luna Empire prospective acquisition number 472956: Jusenkyo, China: Mere moments after Ranma had saved Akane

As Ranma watched the unconscious Akane awaken, the utter relief on her face was evident to all.

"Akane! Speak to me!" Ranma cried out.

"I am not speaking to you." Akane said, and then she turned her head away from Ranma, whose heart felt like it would shatter.

Jusenkyö, China: that night: as the group from the battle at Mount Phoenix headed back for the shore

Ranma had been feeling, strange, ever since her fight with the Phoenix lord. Stronger somehow, and more comfortable as a girl then he ever had been, so it was a relief to her when the water warmed up enough to change her back into a him, 'Otherwise I might even grow to like this new feeling.' Ranma had thought with a shudder. Akane was still not talking to her, and all the others were leaving her alone as well. As she poured the warm water on the now his head, he felt, less complete then he had felt a moment ago as a she. Then the pain set in.

'Crap! Why do I hurt so much?' Ranma thought to himself. 'Well, maybe I'll feel better in the morning.' He thought while getting into his sleeping bag.

He didn't though. He felt even worse the next day. Well, at least until mid afternoon that is when a sudden rain shower got him and all the other cursed individuals wet. Akane was too busy beating up upon Ryoga's pig form, calling out, "Ryoga you pervert! I'll show you!" and everyone else was to busy watching the said beat down, to notice Ranma's look of utter relief at turning female, followed by a look of curiosity, and then one of fear.

Then Akane went after Ranma while crying out "Pervert!" and she then had no more time to think upon such things.

The Hikawa shrine: Juban, Japan: a few days later on in that same week

"Setsuna," Rei started to ask dangerously in a low, purring voice "What is happening? Galaxia was supposed to be our final opponent, so who are these guys?" Rei asked while being quite pissed off. They had just had their third fight with some mysterious enemy, soldiers leading a few Youma each, and all of their fights had been quite close.

"I don't know." Setsuna replied, surprising all present with that statement. "All I can tell you is they are not from this time line." She then told them.

"So, they are from an alternate reality of some sort?" Ami asked of Setsuna, while cocking her head to the left.

"Yes." Setsuna replied with a nod. "They have to be. It will take some time to search out their home reality to find out who and what we're dealing with, so Princess, if you will excuse me? I must get back to the search." Setsuna asked/told Usagi.

After Rei elbowed her, Usagi spoke up, saying "Um, yeah, sure. You're dismissed Setsuna. Go find out what you can." She then told Setsuna.

After Setsuna was gone, Usagi cried out to Rei "Rei! You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Well answer her more quickly next time. She's taking this 'Usagi is the Princess.' thing to a whole new level. And she has been ever since Galaxia was beaten by you. So get yourself into that role, because right now Setsuna needs it. And soon so will the whole world." Rei told Usagi in a lecturing tone.

"Ok, fine Rei." Usagi replied with a heavy sigh.

In dimension Luna Empire Prime: Empress Serenity Luna's castle: in the throne room: at about the same time

"So," Queen Serenity began to her Generals after they had given her their debriefings "They are beating our weakest Youma? Good, very good." The Empress said with evident mirth and a cruel smirk on her lips.

"Um, your Majesty?" One of the braver Generals dared to ask.

"Yes?" The Empress asked as she acknowledged the man.

"Um, not to question the brilliance of your plan My Lady, but why do we keep sending small squads of our weakest Youma, led only by one of our most inexperienced soldiers? It does not make sense to my inferior mind, your Majesty." The brave General asked.

"Yes, I can see just how it might make your tiny brain hurt." The Empress said to him in reply with a cold smile adorning her face. "It's quite simple really. They are fodder. Fodder meant to bolster that reality's pitiful Senshi's confidence, while also attracting my daughter's attention to them and their conflict. When my daughter comes to this Juban place to see what is going on, we will then send more of our competent soldiers, some stronger Youma and a few of my Senshi themselves, to be under her direct command. Then she shall lead in the conquering of that reality. It's the least I can do for her after all this time being stuck there after all." Empress Serenity then told them with laugh.

"Ah Soon. Soon my little girl will know the joy of grinding an entire planet under her heel. I may even give her it." She then passed, cocked her head to the left, and then lightly exclaimed with a cruel laugh "Or maybe not." Empress Serenity then laughed heartily again.

"Understand now?" The Empress then asked of her general.

"Yes my Empress." He replied with a quick nod.

"Good." The Empress then said coldly, any trace of her earlier mirth now gone. "Then, no more on this subject." She told them, drawing her explanation to a close.

In dimension Luna Empire prospective acquisition number 472956: The Tendo house and dojo: Nerima Japan: a few days after Ranma had come back home

Ranma hurt. A lot. And it wasn't from being in a fight, or Akane malleting him for no good reason, or even from being forced to eat Akane's toxic, biohazard level one cooking.

No the source of his unending pain was much more frightening then even Akane's cooking could ever be. It was because he was a he at the moment.

Ranma was staring at a glass of cold water while silently debating whether or not to turn into his girl form to relive himself of this unending pain. And then, as he was racked with a wave of pain so great that he fell to the floor screaming he thought to himself 'To hell with this! I can't even move, damn it! I'm changing into a girl!' while he was pitifully reaching for the glass of cold water that was on the table next to him. As he knocked it over onto himself, thus becoming a she in the process, she then suddenly felt so much better. But then she felt something on her forehead, something like a pleasant itch, if such a thing was even possible. Going into the bathroom, to see if it was a rash or something, she was shocked to see a black glowing crescent moon with the points of the moon pointing downwards.

"Damn it! What is this thing?" Ranma asked herself. "Gotta hide it, whatever it is." She exclaimed. Looking around, she managed to find a huge bandage, which she then immediately put on.

Ranma then sat in her room and hid for a long, long time, while just thinking. A very hard thing for her to do, seeing as Ranma is a very action oriented person, and not one given to long periods of introspective thought. Finally though she sighed and said aloud

"I've really gotta talk to somebody about this. I mean I don't have a clue on what's going on or what to do about it. Well Kasumi's the only one home. The others just went off to the beach. They just left me here when they saw how much pain I was in. Why'd they just leave me like that? Kasumi stayed though, she was worried about me. I'll go talk to her." Ranma decided aloud. "I just hope she has some kinda of good idea. Or any idea really." Ranma then muttered softly to herself as she went down the stairs.

Ranma found Kasumi in the living room on the couch and she was currently watching the news. It had on it a story about those Sailor Senshi that live a few wards over and they were currently fighting some Youma. And currently, they were not doing too well. As Ranma watched the fight from over the couch with a critical eye, she snorted. 'They need some serous work.' Ranma thought 'On everything.' she continued to think as she watched a blue haired Senshi stumble and almost get impaled on a sword because of making that mistake.

As the story closed, Ranma sighed with relief. Now she could talk to Kasumi. Those girls, for some strange reason Ranma could never fathom, were Kasumi's heroines. Talking to her when they were on the news was never an option. As Ranma came around and sat down on the couch, she asked, "Kasumi, can we talk?"

Kasumi looked over at Ranma and thought 'She looks much better then he did this morning.' and then she continued to think 'Gender identification really is a fickle thing with Ranma.' Out loud though she replied with "Sure Ranma. And I must say you're looking much better then you did this morning."

"I know, and that's the problem." Ranma told her glumly.

"What do you mean by that, Ranma? How could feeling better ever be a problem?" Kasumi asked in puzzlement.

"It's only because I'm a girl right now that I feel better. If I was still a guy, I would still be in a lot of pain." Ranma told her while looking down.

"Oh my, I can see why that would be a problem for you Ranma." Kasumi sympathetically told her "How long has this been going on?" She then asked of Ranma.

"Since right after I beat that jerk Saffron. I started to, right then, feel stronger then ever as a girl, and whenever I change back into a guy, I'd feel a lot of pain. And the feeling in both forms is increasing daily." Ranma then looked up at Kasumi from her hunched over position "I'm afraid Kasumi. I'm afraid that soon it's going to hurt me too much stay a guy, and I'll have to stay a girl. At the moment, I was in so much pain I had to be a girl just so that I could move." Ranma admitted to her while she looked back down.

"That sounds horrible Ranma." Kasumi said in shock. "Is there any thing else?" She then asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Um, yeah, now that I think of it." Ranma admitted "As soon as I turned into a girl this last time, a bright glowing black crescent moon appeared on my forehead." Ranma told Kasumi.

Now Kasumi, being a fanatical Sailor Senshi fangirl, thought back to the time she saw a bright glowing white crescent moon appear on a few of the Senshi's foreheads at various times in the occasional news feed. 'I wonder if, nah, Ranma couldn't be, then again this is Ranma we're talking about here…' Kasumi thoughts then warred in her mind. Finally though, she decided to ask "Ranma, can I see this mark?"

Ranma, who thought Kasumi had asked a little strangely, agreed. As Ranma showed her mark to Kasumi, Kasumi gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong Kasumi?" Ranma asked, now very worried.

"Ranma, I think we should call Cologne and see what she knows about this." Was all Kasumi said in a very shaky voice.

"No! Not until you tell me why you acted like you did when you saw that mark!" Ranma told/semi-yelled at Kasumi in and with a little fear.

Kasumi sighed and told Ranma "Ranma, you know how I like to watch the Sailor Senshi when they're on the news?"

"Yes?" Ranma replied in a questioning tone of voice.

"Well at times they have had a similar mark, one that looks to be a mirror image of yours, which appears on them." Kasumi told Ranma.

Ranma sat there stunned. "What does this mean?" Ranma asked softly, her shoulders slumping.

"I really don't know, but I'm hoping that Cologne will." Kasumi honestly told Ranma.

"Call her then. She knows a lot. Hopefully she's got the answer to this." Ranma told Kasumi.

"I'll call her right now." Kasumi told her while going over to the phone.

After a short conversation Kasumi told Ranma, "She said for you to stay a female, and that she'd see us after she closes tonight."

Ranma sighed and replied with "Fine."

In a sub dimension of the present reality: at The Gates of Time

Sailor Pluto was having a very hard time tracking down the home reality of this new enemy. Her problem was the Gates of Time just was not meant to do something like this. It was designed to see the time line that it was in, and all other possible time lines connected to this time line up stream. Seeing another reality, a time line that went different far downstream, just wasn't what it was designed for. Oh sure, it could do it, it just wasn't a very easy thing to do with it.

After a spending a few years searching, for time IS relative, and it is especially so at the Gates of Time, she found had it. The enemy's home reality. And as she looked upon it, she swore, a lot, in many different languages, moving on from one to the next as she ran out of curse words in the current language. After she was finally calmed down enough, she whispered "They're really not going to like this one."

She then called a meeting, and then popped over to the temple when all the girls were finally there.

The Tendo house: later that day.

It had only been a few hours, but Ranma was currently absolutely bored out of her skull. "Kasumi, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back by dark to see Cologne." Ranma finally called out.

"Ok, Ranma, but be careful!" Kasumi called back to Ranma.

"Of course!" Ranma then called back to Kasumi.

Ranma then went roof hopping for awhile, when all of a sudden her stomach growled loudly. Seeing an ice cream parlor just across the street from the roof she was on, she smiled a wicked smile, and decided to cage some free ice cream.

After her little act, Ranma had a huge bowl of double chocolate ice cream, with hot fudge, whip cream, sprinkles, a cherry on top, and three different phone numbers from three different men with three different offers for a date. Ranma took the ice cream, the numbers, while promising to think about the dates, while all the while she was silently gagging to herself.

After having demolished the ice cream, Ranma decided to walk home, rather than roof hop there, as it was a pleasant day out. And, as she walked along the street, a bucket of warm bath water was dumped out a window, drenching Ranma, turning her back into a him.

As the pain racked his body, he fell to the ground, unable to even voice a scream. A little over fifteen minutes of this silent torture later, one Tatewaki Kuno came walking down the street and saw Ranma like this.

"What is this? The foul sorcerer Saotome has been laid low by one of his own spells? Surely the heavens are rewarding me for my faithfulness, and are helping me out with my quest! I shall now end the foul sorcerer's schemes!" And with that proclamation, Kuno proceeded to severely beat Ranma with his bokken.

After a few minutes of this beating, Ryoga came walking down the street. He stopped cold at seeing the beating Kuno was giving Ranma. 'How did Ranma lose to Kuno?' Was his first questioning thought. But then as he looked closer he saw the truth of the matter. 'Something's wrong with Ranma. He's in too much pain from something else to even fight Kuno back.' Ryoga gripped his battle umbrella tightly. He was now at war with himself. On one hand, he so wanted to join in on the beating of Ranma, but on the other 'It wouldn't be fair. Ranma for some reason can't fight back. I'll beat the shit out of him, when he's able to fight. Any other way would mean nothing in the end.' Ryoga finally decided.

He then stepped up to Kuno, and blocked his bokken with his battle umbrella. Kuno looked up and said "Hark! The foul sorcerer has enslaved you too! I shall free you along with Akane and the pig tailed girl!" He cried.

"Shut up Kuno." Ryoga growled, and then he uppercutted him with his battle umbrella, sending him far, far away. Putting his umbrella on his back, he looked down at Ranma and said with a sigh "Let's get you home and find out what's wrong with you." He exclaimed while picking him up. "Now I only hope I can find the damn place." He then heavily sighed again.

Miracle of miracles, it only took Ryoga three hours, six continents and twelve countries to find the Tendo's place. He even managed to stay totally on the earth and in his own reality this time. As he entered the door to the house he called out "Hello? I found Ranma getting his ass handed to him by Kuno! And there's something really wrong with him! He needs some help!" causing Kasumi and Cologne to come rushing over to the doorway.

"What happened to him?" Kasumi said as she led them to the couch. Cologne came in from the kitchen with a glass of cold water and proceeded to splash Ranma with it.

"Ranma, I thought I told you to stay in your female form?" Cologne asked Ranma in a light, but stern voice.

"And I did. At least I did until somebody threw some warm bath water out their window." Ranma said with a sigh. She then turned to Ryoga and said "Thanks man, I owe you one. I know it couldn't have been easy for you to find this place." Ranma told Ryoga in and with gratitude.

"Yeah, well, you can start paying me back by telling me what the hell's going on. You were in so much pain that you were barely even conscious, and now you're fine? What's going on?" Ryoga asked in and with confusion.

"Well, why don't you tell him Ranma, while I do an examination of you. I have already seen enough from your male side. I'll do an in-depth look at this side. I'm pretty sure the problem lies within here." Cologne told Ranma while getting some, stuff, which nobody could recognize out of her bag.

Ryoga asked "Well?" while crossing his arms.

Ranma sighed and told Ryoga "It all started right after I beat Saffron. My girl side started to feel stronger then ever, while my guy side started to hurt to just be in. And feelings of both sides are increasing daily." Ranma told Ryoga.

"Well, shit man. I thought something was wrong when Kuno was whupping on you, but this? I'm sorry man." Ryoga exclaimed in his shock.

"Thanks." Was all Ranma said in reply.

After a long examination by Cologne, Ranma got her answers. "Ranma, Something magical's going on." Cologne started.

"NOOO, Really?" Ranma sarcastically asked back in reply. Cologne then just bopped Ranma's head with her cane as her reply to that.

"Be quiet and listen for once Ranma!" Cologne then yelled at Ranma.

"Ok, ok." Ranma muttered, while rubbing her now sore head.

"Now I don't know exactly WHY yet, but your girl form is being infused with magical energy the likes of which I've never seen before. I don't know if Miss Tendo's observations regarding the similarities between your mark and the ones that those girls in Juban have has any credit. I'd have to observe them in person to find that out, and frankly, we just don't have the time at the moment. Maybe later though." Cologne told Ranma.

"What do you mean by 'we just don't have the time'?" Kasumi asked, now very worried.

"The magical power that Ranma's female side is being infused with, is, well," Cologne stumbled verbally a bit and the she told them with a small, regretful sigh "it is quite literally killing Ranma's male side. And quite painfully at that as I have observed." Cologne turned to Ranma with a sad face and told her "Ranma we are going to have to lock you in your female form, and quickly, before your male side finally dies. I don't know what would happen if you were in your male form when it does die. You might just switch over to your female form, or more likely you could actually die from the shock. I just don't know which." Cologne told a shocked Ranma.

"My male side's going to die? Can't you do something? Anything?" Ranma cried out in a pleading tone.

"Not a damn thing Ranma." Cologne told a Ranma who then went a whiter shade of pale. "I'm sorry, but if you're going to live, I am going to have to lock you." Cologne told Ranma, whom was still white as a ghost.

"Um, how?" Ryoga then asked, seeing as Ranma was still semi out of it. "How are you going to lock Ranma?"

"I have a recipe for a potion that will lock Jusenkyo curses. It will take a day to finish, so it will be ready tomorrow night. Ranma will you take it? Your continued survival may depend on it." Cologne then seriously asked of Ranma.

Seeing the look on Ranma's face, Kasumi told her "Ranma, you really don't have much of a choice. Your male side will die, and it may take you with it. This is better then dieing, isn't it?" Kasumi asked Ranma.

Ranma looked at Kasumi, and then she nodded, saying in a tone barely above a whisper, "I'll take it."

"Good. Ryoga," Cologne said, turning to him, "I want to ask you to try to stick around and watch over Ranma until tomorrow. If Ranma becomes a male again, he would be defenseless." Cologne told a now stunned Ryoga.

"So, you want me to play bodyguard to Ranma? After all I've done to him?" Ryoga asked while being very shocked with this request.

"Today you have shown that your honor would not let you harm a defenseless Ranma. Unlike some others, you may be finally growing up." Cologne told him with a small chuckle "Will you do this for Ranma?" She then seriously asked of Ryoga.

"Sure. I'll stick around as long as I can. And I'll try real hard not to get lost too." Ryoga told Cologne seriously.

"That is all I can ask. I will see you all tomorrow." She said heading for the door while whispering, "Now how am I going to explain this one to Shampoo and the other elders?"

The Hikawa shrine: at about the same time

"So these Attacks are coming from another reality's Moon Kingdom?" Ami asked in a stunned tone of voice.

"Yes," Setsuna replied. "This Moon Kingdom went evil, and it never fell. I shall refer to it as the Dark Moon Kingdom from now on. Well this Dark Moon Kingdom's Princess, which would be your counterpart in it Usagi, had an accident in a lab, and she was then sent out of their dimension a little over fifteen hundred years ago, our time. She wound up in ours, and to stall your questions I don't know what she's been doing for the past fifteen hundred years, or even what she's doing now or even where she is as of this moment. As a being from outside this timeline, she is thus immune to any attempt of my trying to scry her in the Time Gates, which is why I never knew about her. The Dark Moon Kingdom must be having some similar trouble for some reason, for these attacks on us, are, and I hate to say this, just probing attacks, to test our strength while they try and draw their Princess here. When she finally shows up, better and more competent soldiers, stronger Youma and even some of that reality's own Senshi will be sent here, to serve under this Princess and to then start the real attacks." Setsuna told them while at the same time dropping the bomb on them.

"You mean, these are not serious attacks? We're having some of our toughest fights ever, and they're not even being serious?" Rei then yelled out in her shock and anger.

"No. No, they are not serious. Yet." Setsuna told them, emphasizing the last word.

"Well shit." Was all Rei said in reply.

"And you still can't find this Dark Usagi?" Ami then asked Setsuna.

"No. As I said, she is from another reality, and thus The Gates of Time won't lock on to her. I am sorry, but we'll just have to wait until she gets here, just like they are." Setsuna then told them.

"Well Princess, I think that it's high time that we actually started training, like I've been suggesting all along." Haruka said to Usagi.

Usagi drew herself straight and the replied with "You are right. We will spend all the free time we can training. We cannot afford lose to these evil versions of ourselves."

"Finally." Was the only reply that came from Haruka.

The Tendo house: The next day at Six fifteen at night

Ranma looked at the vial Cologne held in her hands. The vial whose contents signified the end of her manhood. "Cologne," Ranma asked, actually addressing her by her proper name at this moment, for this was that important to Ranma.

"Yes Ranma?" Cologne then asked.

"I've gotta ask, even though I don't got no choice in taking this, is this permanent? Can this be undone if we do somehow find a cure later?" Ranma asked in some fear of the answer.

"Ranma, this potion was developed by the Amazon tribe to lock our own warriors whom we had cursed ourselves as a punishment, so we have never made an antidote. I don't even know if we can make one, and to be honest, no one in the tribe will even want to try." Cologne told a Ranma whose final hope of keeping her manhood was shattered.

"Fine. I understand. Just give it to me." Ranma said with obvious reluctance in her voice and body language. But, as she grasped it, she suddenly seized up, dropping the potion, spilling it all over the floor, while she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Cologne gasped in shock, and she then she started to back away from Ranma while feeling slightly uneasy. Kasumi and Ryoga then came rushing in, but only to then suddenly stop just inside the doorway. Ryoga then gritted his teeth and slowly walked forward to Cologne.

"What happened to Ranma? And why does this room feel so, so terrible?" Ryoga asked while getting used to the feeling of the room. He no longer wanted to run screaming out of there, and was he now just, well, he was just really annoyed right now.

"Ranma's male side must have died before she could take the potion. And as to this feeling, it is coming from Ranma, her aura is changing, and it's becoming something very negative, something that induces this high level of fear in those around her." Cologne replied in a whisper.

"What will happen to Ranma?" Will she be alright?" Ryoga asked, taking Cologne's subtle cue to address Ranma in the female gender.

"I don't know. It could be Ranma will awaken just fine, but I have a bad feeling Ranma will awaken changed by the magic that has finally finished infusing into her." Cologne said in the same whispering tone. "Let us just get her into a bed." She finished.

"Let's use my bed." Kasumi said coming in from the doorway, while facing the feeling of dread that surrounded the living room. "Her futon on the floor of her room must be so uncomfortable." She said while stopping a foot from Ranma's form. Gritting her teeth, she came up to Ranma and took her by her shoulders. Ryoga then ran up and took her legs, wincing as he touched her. Cologne led the way, and they tucked Ranma into Kasumi's bed. They then sat around the room, or in Cologne's case perched around it.

They then talked of what to do when Ranma awoke, while making no real plans, because all things would depend on how Ranma would react upon her awakening.

In Ranma's mindscape

Ranma was in his girl form, and she was currently inside a void of nothingness. Well not total nothingness, for there WAS one thing here. There was a black crystal here about the size and the mass of her own body. Ranma's being was drawn to it, and, as she instinctively reached out with her right hand, and then as she touched the thing with the middle finger of that hand, she was racked with knowledge. Knowledge and a lifetime of memories that were not her own. She then screamed in pain as her mind was filled with things she had never done, pain she had never caused, feelings she had never felt. Ranma spent hours like this in her mind, fighting off the memories, trying to keep herself, herself. And in the end, Ranma was victorious over the memories that this crystal had imparted into her, keeping only the useful bits of knowledge readily accessible, and locking the things that had threatened her away in the deepest part of her subconscious that she could until she was ready to face them. Ranma knew she was only mostly successful in keeping herself, herself, but that this was as good as she was going to get.

Then Ranma went to sleep in her own mind, exhausted from her battle with the memories.

When she later awoke within her own mind, still unconscious to the real world, she stretched and said, "God was she ever a bitch." Standing up, and walking towards the light that she instinctively knew was reality, she said, "I really hope I never meet those people. I can't remember everything, but all of the people in her life were really bad. But I can't remember them, just some feelings of them. Ha, I guess most of her is fading away now. Well if I'm lucky I'll never meet these people I can't even remember. So of course I will. I'm never lucky like that." Ranma said while chuckling darkly. She knew her luck. And with that said, she stepped through the portal in her mind that led to reality.

The Tendo house: Kasumi's room: the next day: around nine in the morning

Ranma awoke feeling, strange. She knew she had just done something very important, but for the life of her she couldn't remember exactly what it was that she had done. Then, as she saw the sleeping forms of Kasumi, Ryoga and Cologne, she asked, "Hey guys, what's going on?"

As they awoke they still slightly could feel the affects of the aura Ranma was generating, though by now they were pretty much used to it. "Ranma, your male side died, and then you lapsed into unconsciousness. Then your aura started to change, and it has now I can see finished changing I can see. Do you notice what you're doing with it?" Cologne asked Ranma, hopeful that Ranma could shed some light on that subject.

Ranma closed her eyes and concentrated on her aura. It was now a mostly dark and negative thing, almost evil, but not quite there, well yet that is. But Ranma realized that she could now so easily do things she would never do before, because the very nature of her personality had changed over night. Ranma knew that before she was a mostly good person, and it came very easily to her to be that way. But now, now it seemed she was still a good person and she still wanted to do the right thing, but it would be so easy for her to do things she would never have done before. Like to hurt somebody just for fun. 'How could I even think that?' Ranma thought to herself, but she knew it was true. As she examined herself more, she knew, she absolutely knew that she was no longer a truly good person, for truly good people don't have to fight with themselves to do good things. She knew she still wanted to do good things, and that still could do good things, but it was in her nature now to, not do them as easily. And that was putting it mildly.

Then as she opened her eyes Ranma said "I'm no longer who I was. I was a good person, and now I still want to do good things, but it's like that is the total opposite of my true nature now. It's like I have an evil aura and soul, but with a good mind and heart." Ranma said while staring blankly. Then focusing on Cologne, Ranma shouted "Cologne, what the hell happened to me!"

"Ranma," Cologne began "obliviously the magical power that has been infused into you is inherently evil in nature. It speaks well of yourself that you can control it so well, and it not have it control you. I think, that in a lesser person, that the power's evil nature would have totally corrupted them. But this does not totally explain the feeling of unease around you, Ranma." Cologne told Ranma, and the rest of the room as well.

"Oh, that's the Fear Flare." Ranma said unthinkingly, as her mind was on what else Cologne had said. Realizing what she had just said, she exclaimed "Wait! How the hell did I know that? Oh shit!" Ranma exclaimed in exasperation. "I really am one now, aren't I?" Ranma asked of herself while looking disgusted.

"What Ranma? You really are a what?" Cologne asked in worry.

"I remembered something, something that I don't know how I remembered. A few magical attacks, one of which makes the Hiryü Shöten Ha seem utterly weak. I don't even want to think about the damage I can do with that one." Ranma said while slightly shivering. "I'm a magical girl now aren't I?"

"Ok, Ranma if you say so." Cologne said offhandedly, more thinking of what an attack that could make a high level Amazon technique look weak is like. Deciding she really didn't want to know, and hoping that it was never used around her she said, "Yes I think it is obvious Ranma, that you have, as you said, 'turned into a magical girl.' The Magic that killed your male side and the other subsequent happenings are proof of this. Now can you explain this Fear Flare, and turn it off?" Cologne asked.

"No I can't turn it off. I really wish I could. It's like an aura attack that's always on, to one degree or another, which makes it so every one around me is scared." Ranma said while looking down.

"That's tough Ranma. I know you don't like to scare people." Ryoga said supportively.

"Yeah, most of me hates it. But a small part of me, well, it's reveling in it right now." Ranma softly admitted to them.

"Oh, that's ok Ranma. Just don't let that part get too big and you'll be fine." Kasumi kindly told Ranma.

"I won't. Believe me, I won't." Ranma then told Kasumi with conviction.

"Well it's time for breakfast. Won't the two of you join us?" Kasumi then asked, totally changing the subject away from Ranma and her problems. As Ranma's stomach growled to the thought of food, Cologne nodded her affirmative, while Ryoga said "Your food is always appreciated Kasumi. Thanks for the offer. Um can someone lead me to the table?" he asked embarrassed. Ranma sighed and held out her had saying, "Come on, if you can watch over me for over a day or two, I can get you to your meal." Ryoga took Ranma's hand, noticing that the unease was both greater and lesser at the same time when touching her compared to last time, but how that was possible he couldn't figure out.

As they waited for the food, they had the T.V. on in the background. It was tuned into the local news station, because Kasumi wanted to hear the news as she worked. Then a story on the latest Youma attack in Juban got her out of the kitchen faster than Ranma can eat. As she was perched on the couch, enthralled by her heroines fighting, the announcer spoke "And it seems the Sailor Senshi have yet again managed to defeat this latest Youma threat, but this reporter wonders if it was too close a thing this time. See what I mean." As Kasumi watched, Cologne then a Ranma leading Ryoga came to watch as well.

As Ranma saw the fight, she knew something was wrong with the picture. "What are THEY doing here?" Ranma cried out. It was not the Senshi, though they also looked somewhat familiar to her, like a half forgotten memory. But no, it was the Youma and the Soldier that was leading them that she recognized. She somehow knew who or what they were, although only on a very subconscious level. All she knew in her foremind was the fact that they held the answers to her current problems, and she would get those answers out of them even if she had to kill them to do so! As she turned and headed to the door, Kasumi called out slightly worried by the expression on Ranma's face "Ranma! What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"To Juban!" Ranma called back from the doorway. "Those things have the answer as to what happened to me! I don't know how I know that, I just do! And they're going to tell me what's going on, or I'll massacre them!"

"Ranma, can't it wait until after breakfast?" Kasumi said, shocked by Ranma's attitude, but willing to let it slide, for now that is.

"Yes Ranma, eat. And then I'll go with you, after getting Duck-boy to clean the restaurant today while I keep it closed, and I'll bring Shampoo with us. I need to examine this with you. I'm still not sure of all that is going on, but if demons are involved, I think you'll need some help Ranma." Cologne told Ranma in an 'I'm not taking no for an answer." tone.

"You're not leaving me out of this one Saotome!" Ryoga exclaimed, then lightening the mood he said, "You can't go anywhere without your bodyguard can you?" he said while smiling all the while.

Ranma moaned, while knowing that she had lost. "Fine, fine. After breakfast. I could use the food anyways." She told them "And my bodyguard can't get anywhere without me to hold his hand, now can he?" She then exclaimed with a small laugh.

So Kasumi went back to making breakfast, while Cologne borrowed the phone to tell Shampoo they were going to Juban today, and ordered Mousse to clean the restaurant while she was gone.

And then they sat down to breakfast, with Ranma thinking "I'm finally going to get some answers, even if I have to beat them out of something."

EAN: Well here it is, the first chapter of my rewrite, and an almost total rip off of Ranma Dark Moon's beginning.

Oh, and here are a few of Dark Moon's current and basic attacks all courtesy of GenocideHeart

**Fear Flare** - This is a passive skill: a terror field surrounding Dark Moon will cause lesser beings to either flee her presence or drop to their knees in fear. Only strong-willed characters can shrug it off. It's semipermanently active, in that even when not fighting, Dark Moon emits a repressed aura of malice that instinctively scares whoever's nearby. It's kind of a Turn Undead spell from D&D, only in reverse.

**Dead Moon Damnation** - The counterpart to Moon Healing Escalation. The target will start turning to stone if struck. Knocking Dark Moon unconscious can stop the stoning process, but a fully stoned character can only be released by Dark Moon herself - or possibly by Usagi's Moon Healing Escalation itself.

**Dead Moon Vortex** - The counterpart to Moon Tiara Action, and Dark Moon's most commonly used attack. Unlike Sailor Moon, Dark Moon attacks by focusing negative energy through the palm of her right hand, sending a destructive vortex on concentrated negative energy at the enemy. Most enemies are outright incinerated by this attack.

**Negagenesis** - By far the strongest attack Dark Moon uses, it will engulf the entire area around her in a dome of destructive energy capable of pretty much annihilating any material it touches. This attack does not discriminate between friend or foe, and is only slightly less powerful than Saturn's Death Reborn Revolution, so it should be used with caution. I forgot to mention one thing about the last one makes it very dangerous. It doesn't simply destroy or kill the target - it outright negates its existence, hence the name Negagenesis. Essentially, whatever gets caught in its blast radius other than Dark Moon herself, is instantly obliterated - there's no way to revive them, because there's nothing LEFT to revive - no soul, no body, not even molecules.


	2. A BAD MOON RISING

AN1: Version 2.0 of this thrice damned rewrite.

A DARK MOON RISING

CHAPTER TWO

A BAD MOON RISING

In dimension Luna Empire prospective acquisition number 472956: The Tendo house: ten twenty two AM

Ranma was getting very impatient, and that was putting it mildly. Very mildly. She wanted to be in Juban NOW, with her hands around somebody's throat, asking them questions while they lost their air supply and their life. And she was currently so agitated, that she didn't even notice how this ran counter to her usual line of thinking. "Are we ready to go yet?" Ranma then impatiently asked.

"Yes Ai…" Shampoo began, and then Cologne bopped her on her head. Rubbing it, she said "I mean, yes Ranma, I ready now. Sorry I took so long."

"Fine, fine, let's go. Ryoga?" Ranma said, holding out her hand. Ryoga took it. And then as they left, Ranma called back to Kasumi over her shoulder "We'll try to get you those autographs you wanted Kasumi!"

"Thanks Ranma! And good luck!" She called back to them as they left.

After they left, Kasumi went to her room. She still felt some slight unease from being in here. It seems the effects of the Fear Flare had somehow sunk into her bed sheets. "Now that Ranma's gone, it's time to get the stink of fear off my bed." She said while slightly chuckling to herself as she stripped her sheets.

Then a wicked idea came to Kasumi. Whomever had said she was way too nice to do anything remotely mean, doesn't know her that well. Which is pretty much everyone. You see, Kasumi gets her vengeance in very subtle ways. She had seen all the times and ways that Ranma has been mistreated by her sisters, and she didn't think that it was very nice of them at all. And then when Ranma was actually dieing, no one had even cared enough to even take a look at him, now her, to see if she really needed any help. So Kasumi took the top sheet and comforter off Nabiki's bed, and put her own Fear Flare laced versions on it, and did the same with the bottom sheets of Akane's. And while she was putting her new bedding on her own bed, she whispered "Pleasant dreams my dear sisters."

In dimension Luna Empire Prime: Empress Serenity Luna's castle: in the throne room: while all of this was going on

"You mean to tell me that my dear daughter has yet to show up?" Empress Serenity the First asked of the soldier in front of her in some slight and obvious anger.

"Yes my Empress." The soldier in charge of the troop allotment to the other reality replied back. He was currently giving his weekly report, and he was now very afraid that this would end very badly for him, what with the way the Empress was currently acting.

"Double the numbers sent in a single attack. Do that for the next three days. If that doesn't attract my daughter, keep the same numbers, but strengthen the Youma sent, but not the soldiers. And if that doesn't work, well you had better pray that it works, hadn't you?" The Empress spat out at the soldier while showing some of her repressed her temper.

"Yes my Empress. Your will will be done." The soldier hastily replied while bowing deeply and knowing that he had only gotten a week's reprieve. If Princess Serenity Luna the Second did not show herself by the end of next week, he knew that he was as good as dead, and that was his best case scenario. He didn't even want to think about the worst case scenario for himself if she didn't show up.. 'Oh, Please let her show herself.' He thought as he hightailed it out of the throne room without looking at all like he was hurrying. A trick you learned for your own survival around the Empress and her Senshi Princess.

After he got back to his work chambers, he stamped the orders for the next two groups slated to leave, to go immediately. He then sent two of his couriers with the notes for to the different groups immediately, and then he sent yet another message to Princess Setsuna herself, to let her know of the change in plans, as well as that she'd be sending another, larger, group through the portal in about fifteen minutes. Then sighing he hoped that the missing Princess would show herself this time, so that he would not have to die.

In dimension Luna Empire prospective acquisition number 472956: The Hikawa shrine: Juban: at the same time

The Senshi were currently extremely exhausted from their daily workout. First they had practiced in an empty field just outside of Tokyo, and then they had come back to Juban, where they had worked out in the gym which first Haruka and now all of them were members of. And now they were currently just relaxing in the temple, while doing nothing at all, not that they could what with how they were now feeling. Their meeting wasn't slated to start for another hour yet, and they really needed the cool down time before that happened.

And all was going so well with them too, with them just peacefully relaxing, until the Mercury Computer started beeping. As all present groaned while Ami wearily brought it out of its sub dimensional pocket, and she then said "It's another attack. And it seems to be a big one." She said with a raised eyebrow at the numbers being displayed.

"What do you mean Ami?" Rei asked before any of the others could.

"Well it seems that this group is twice the size of the previous ones." Ami said with a small sigh.

"Well crap." Haruka said with feeling, summing up all of the other's feelings on the matter.

"Let's get going!" Usagi exclaimed. And then they all transformed, causing all their weariness to disappear, well for the moment at the least.

A street in downtown Juban: a little while later

The Senshi were in trouble, and they knew it. They had taken out four of the six Youma in a long, hard fought battle, but they still had two more, plus the two soldiers, whom were as tough to beat as all three Youma they lead put together. They knew they could take out the other two Youma in time, but by then, they would have absolutely nothing left to face the soldiers with.

"We could really use some help." Ami softly whispered, as she wearily cast a Shine Aqua Illusion at a Youma, one that nimbly dodged the attack.

And as she said that, help was coming, and one that was in a form that neither she nor the rest of the Senshi could have ever expected.

A street in downtown Juban: a few streets over from the battle: a little while earlier

Ranma had been wandering through Juban hand in hand with Ryoga, and she was getting sick of the all the people asking 'How's the date going?" As if she'd ever date Ryoga, or any other man! 'The next person to ask us that question is going to get a Moko Takabisha where the sun doesn't shine!' Ranma thought darkly and in anger. But as an old woman walked past them while nodding at them, even she had to admit that it looked like they were a couple on a date, what with them going hand in hand and all. Cursing Ryoga for his lack of direction, and cursing the fact that there were no Youma around at the moment to relieve all of her her pent up anger upon, she continued to mutter obscenities under her breath.

"Well Ranma, were you just expecting to come down here and have Youma all over the place?" A sharp eared Cologne asked, while in some slight awe of the creative cursing Ranma could do when she was angry.

Ranma's anger then slightly deflated as she replied to that question with "Yeah, I guess I was. Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

"No, just overeager of you." Cologne replied.

Ranma then saw an American style pizzeria, and asked "Hey, why don't we get a pizza? I haven't had one in months."

"And who's buying?" Cologne asked. Seeing the three teenagers currently with her look at her with the identical looks that just screamed 'I'm flat broke' she sighed and said "Fine. I'll buy us some pizzas. But only three for each of you." She then told them.

"That barely a snack." Shampoo told her great-grandmother.

"Deal with it. Those things are expensive." Cologne then told her great-granddaughter.

They entered and Cologne ordered twelve pizzas, three for each of them, which they all polished off within twenty seconds of getting them. As Ranma sat back, drinking her soda she said "I forgot how long pizza takes to prepare. Pretty good snack though, thanks Cologne."

"You're welcome Ranma." Cologne told her. As the others expressed their thanks, the waiter then asked in shock while waving his hands around

"You call that a snack? You just had three! Each! How many more could you possibly eat?"

"You should not ask questions you do not want answers to, young man. The answers could destroy your sanity." Cologne said in her 'Wise Old Woman' voice. The waiter nodded profusely and then left. After he was gone she cackled in glee, shouting out "I've still got it!"

After finishing their sodas they left the pizzeria, and then they headed to the left. One direction seemed as good as another to them at this point. They were just walking along when Ranma felt it. The evil of Youma. Surprisingly to her though, it felt to her like a little piece of home. Sorta like the dresser in her room.

As Ranma looked to the south with unseeing eyes, Cologne wondered what was wrong, but then she heard it. Massive amounts of property damage. You don't live long in Nerima and not be able to tell when and where a huge, high-powered fight was going on. And seeing as this wasn't Nerima but Juban, the odds were good that it wasn't a high caliber Martial Arts fight, but those Senshi girls that Kasumi is so enthralled with fighting some Youma. At least that's what Cologne was thinking, and she was right too.

"Come on, We've got to get over there, now!" Ranma exclaimed while practically dragging Ryoga behind her.

As they ran towards the fight Shampoo asked "Why we only one's going this way?" She had asked that seeing as everyone else was running the other way, making it very difficult for them to make way.

Growling Ranma took to the roofs, still dragging Ryoga behind her.

Cologne, flowing Ranma's lead told Shampoo "Because they don't want to be in the fight!"

"Opps! Did not think that!" Shampoo said while also taking to the roofs.

As they got there, they saw that the Senshi were on their last legs of the fight. "Cologne! You and Shampoo protect them! Ryoga and I will take care of their enemies!" Ranma called out, instantly taking charge.

Cologne saw the wisdom in splitting their forces like that and nodded, jumping down with Shampoo, and then they placed themselves between the Youma and the Senshi.

The weary Senshi looked surprised when a very short and very, very old woman and a much taller and much, much younger young woman put themselves between themselves and the Youma they were fighting.

"Get out of there! You'll be killed!" Sailor Moon cried out to the two.

The old woman cackled, making the Senshi take an involuntary step back, and said "The only ones likely to die are them." She said pointing at the Senshi's opponents.

And as she said that a young man in a yellow bandana ran up, engaging the two Youma at the same time.

Then a strange red haired young woman made her appearance on a roof top. And as her black crescent moon was glowing brighter then ever on her forehead, and her power washed over the field, the Senshi as a group realized who this must be and then they said as a collective group "Oh shit! Not her! Not now!"

Thus their surprise was complete when this dark version of their Princess asked the soldiers in a scolding tone of voice while looking very, very agitated, "Who are you? What are you doing here? What has happened to me?"

As the strange young man finished off one of the Youma by knocking its head off with a jumping roundhouse kick, he had a look of surprise on his face, and then as he focused on the other one, one soldier, one who had not yet made the connection between his Princess showing up, and these three strangers who were protecting their targets, had stealthily snuck up behind him, and readied his sword to plunge it through his back, the strange redhead, upon seeing this, cried out "Moon Domination Power!" and suddenly she was in a skin tight black body suit with armor pieces over her chest, shins and forearms.

Quicker then thought she was behind the soldier, and she had him in a headlock. "I only need one person to be alive to give me my answers, and you just volunteered not to be that one by trying to kill my friend." Dark Moon said, and then she quickly and calmly snapped his neck.

The Old Woman winced and then she softly said "It seems that her changes are only getting worse. I sincerely hope she can keep control. If she were to lose to this evil influence…" She let her voice trail off at that point. "No use going there yet." She then said.

As the young man finished off the last Youma, he bent over while breathing hard. He was utterly exhausted and it showed. Dark Moon then let the body drop to the ground and said "Good job man, I've got it from here. This guy's going to answer my questions."

The young man nodded, his eyes wide as Dark Moon stalked over to the remaining soldier, while cracking her knuckles.

"Princess! Why do you side with the enemy?" The remaining soldier asked in fear. This was not going according to their plan at all.

Dark Moon then seemed to teleport over to him, while punching him in the gut upon her return to sight. "You will answer MY questions, worm! Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? What is happening to me?" She asked while twisting her fist in the man's gut.

Stepping back, and coughing up a bit of blood as he did so he told his enraged Princess "I'm a soldier in your mother's, Empress Serenity Luna the First's Imperial Army. I'm from your home reality, and we were sent here to find you your Majesty and then conquer this reality under your leadership. And I don't know what has happened to you, your Majesty." He told Dark Moon while staring at her oddly.

"I am not your Princess!" Dark Moon then screamed in her denial.

"What do you mean, your Majesty? Have you been stuck here so long that you've forgotten yourself?" he asked curiously while straightening up.

Dark Moon looked at him, while trying to see if those suppressed memories held the answer. She knew it was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea in fact, because she had suppressed those memories for a reason, and a very good reason at that. But now she needed access to them. She had to know. Was she in some capacity responsible for these attacks? Was she, in some weird way, really an evil Empire's Princess? So she opened her mind to the memories, and clutched her head in pain while she screamed in agony. Stamping down ruthlessly on those memories, she had now gotten what she wanted to know, but at the price of losing a bit more of herself to her dark side.

"You tell the Empress that she is no longer my mother. This is my home now, and if she wants it added to her despicable Empire, then she'll have to go through me!" Dark Moon screamed at the soldier. "Now go home and tell my so called 'Mother' that!" She said in a subarctic tone of voice. Nodding, the soldier hit the button on his recall device, and a portal opened up seconds later behind him. Then, as he was about to turn around to go through the portal, Dark Moon coldly told him

"And just so you don't forget the message." She said, and then she kicked him hard in the crotch, causing him to fly backwards through the portal under the power of her kick.

Now the Senshi had all had time to get their wind back, with the help of the recovery magic built into the Senshi uniform. But Pluto was worried. All of them together might be able to take out this Dark Moon, but then again, they might not. And she did help them, for some God unknown reason, so she was about to talk to her, but then Uranus went and asked

"What the hell's going on here? I thought she was supposed to be an enemy! Why the hell did she just save our assess then?" she screamed directly in Pluto's ear.

Pluto winced in pain, and then she saw Dark Moon's eyes glow with an eerie black light, she then felt a wave of fear hit her, and she knew everyone else was feeling it too, but it seemed to have been targeting Uranus specifically, Pluto observed as she stood there while shivering in and with fear.

Uranus locked up, and froze. "I will not be an enemy unless YOU decide to make me one. All I wanted was some answers. Unfortunately for me my answers only led to more questions. Now will you be an enemy of mine, or an ally?" Dark Moon spoke in a below freezing tone of voice.

Uranus was paralyzed with what ever this fear attack was that this Dark Moon had thrown at them, Pluto observed. Even she could not find her voice to answer right away. It was Sailor Moon who stepped forward and spoke.

"We could be allies, if we knew your intentions." Sailor Moon spoke in one of the rare moments of wisdom she had. Ones that seemed to come up only when she absolutely needed them the most. Taking a look around at all the news personal, and all the cameras pointed in their direction, she asked, "Could we take this elsewhere?" waving her arms around, pointing at the group of onlookers.

"Huh. You girls sure are popular, aren't you? Sure let's go. You lead." Dark Moon said, and then the strange young man took her hand again.

"Follow us." Moon said, jumping on to a roof. Dark Moon had then lessened the fear attack, Pluto noticed allowing Uranus to move again, and the others went after Moon, followed By Pluto helping Neptune steady a shaky Uranus. Then Dark Moon and her allies followed right behind.

In dimension Luna Empire Prime: Empress Serenity Luna's castle: in the throne room

"You mean to tell me that my daughter is protecting this reality?" Empress Serenity the First asked in shock. It was the first time she'd been shocked like this in, well since her daughter had disappeared actually.

"Yes your Majesty." The soldier replied while fighting through his pain. He had been dragged in front of the Empress as soon as he got back, with no time to tend to his injuries. "But I think she's suffering from some form of amnesia. She seemed to have to struggle to remember things, and as I said, she was asking me strange questions that she should have known the answers to." He said, hoping to help his case.

"Then we'll just have to jog her memory, won't we? Rei?" she asked looking over at her companion "Do you know who would be best to jog my daughter's memory?" She asked of her long time companion.

"Yes, my Empress," Rei began "I believe that Setsuna was quite close to your daughter." Rei said while hiding her double meaning, enjoying hiding the truth from her Empress. Setsuna had been more then just 'close'. She had been one of the Princesses' secret lovers.

"Good. Send her to see my daughter then. And send Hotaru as back up in case my daughter gets out of hand and needs to be, forced back here."

"Hmm, it will take a few days. Setsuna usually does the transfers to the other dimension. She and Ami will have to set up the machine so Ami can use it too." Rei told her Empress.

"I realize that Rei! Now you," she said pointing to a random guard, said "Impart my instructions to the Princesses Setsuna and Ami! And tell Setsuna to see me as soon as possible for the in-depth details of her new mission. And then go to Princess Hotaru and tell her the same." She said while signing a few notes with her orders on them, and then she handed them to the kneeling guard. "And you two," She said, addressing the guards holding the wounded soldier up "Take him to Venus. She hasn't had a playmate in a while!" She then laughed as the man was dragged away while screaming "NOOO! NOT HER! Please have mercy your Majesty!" The Empress just cruelly laughed in response.

Minutes latter, the Guard returned, kneeled in front of the throne and said, "The Princesses' Ami and Setsuna's estimate is three days. And Princess Setsuna said she'd shave any time off she could. She seemed, most eager, to see the Princess again." He reported.

"Good. Rei, when Setsuna and Hotaru show up, bring them to my private chambers for their orders." The Empress said with a cold form of joy in her voice as she stood to leave.

In dimension Luna Empire prospective acquisition number 472956: the Hikawa shrine: after the Youma attack

The Senshi had arrived at the temple and then they had quickly led their guests to their meeting building. Quietly slipping into the small building in the far corner of the temple, they looked at each other and nodded in confirmation as to the thoughts they knew that they all shared. They would have to stay in their Senshi forms and thus risk being exposed, in case things went sour. These newcomers, especially Dark Moon, were obviously for too powerful a potential threat to not take every precaution.

'They're learning.' Uranus thought with pride. 'I've been teaching them well.' She continued to think. But then thinking upon the ease that this Dark Moon had disposed of those soldiers and the way her companion had done the same to the Youma, she thought 'But obviously not well enough. And how did she do that to me?' she asked herself, thinking of that fear attack that had paralyzed her. Then Dark Moon entered the room, and Uranus shivered in fear, more so then any of the other Senshi, whom only seemed to stiffen in her presence. 'Damn.' Uranus thought, 'That focused attack might have left me more susceptible to the blanket area attack. The others hardly moved, but me? I'm shaking like a leaf here.' She thought as Dark Moon stepped further into the room, holding hands with the young man who destroyed the Youma and leading in the young woman and the old woman. 'THIS SUCKS!' Uranus thought darkly as she still shivered. Neptune reached out to hold her had, calming her shaking slightly. Dark Moon then looked at her like she was staring into her soul and said

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that after a concentrated Fear Flare attack, that you would become more susceptible to it. I don't know when or even if it will ever wear off. You have my sincerest apologies. I should have never done that. It's just, it's that it's so hard for me to control myself now. Especially my temper. I was already angry, and then you spoke, upsetting me even more, and I took out all my misplaced anger on you. I humbly apologize." Dark Moon said while bowing to Uranus, shocking all of the Senshi with her apology, and by the looks of it, all of her allies too.

Straightening from her bow, Dark Moon turned to Moon and asked "Now what did you want to discuss with us?"

Getting over her shock of her apologetic dark twin, and one who looked nothing like her at that, Moon said "You said you were looking for answers, we may have them for you, if we knew your questions. And I have some questions of my own. Such as, why are you, the Princess of the Dark Moon Kingdom, willing to side with us?" Moon asked looking at her dark counterpart.

"Dark Moon Kingdom, eh? The name probably fits them to a tee. As to why I'll help, I'm not really their stupid Princess, my cursed form was, and now it has decided I'll be it. And she's slowly taking over." Dark Moon told them as her response.

"Eh?' Moon asked in confusion. One that was shared by all the other Senshi by the looks of things.

"I'll explain that." The old woman said. "But first, let's sit, shall we?" She asked of Moon, who went

"Oh! Of course! Please sit wherever you like!" Moon said waving to the wide open floor.

After they sat, the old woman started "Ranma here was born a boy you see."

"WHAT!" Came the shout from the whole room.

The old woman visibly winced in pain and said "Please refrain from shouting. Now where was I? Ah yes. You see Ranma here was under a Jusenkyo curse, which is a water based curse that made her, for that is what she is now," Cologne said looking at a wincing Ranma "a male when splashed with warm water, and a female, the cursed form, when hit with cold water. Now in a battle with the Phoenix God of the Phoenix people…" The old woman started when Pluto interrupted with,

"You don't mean Saffron do you? She was the one who reverted him back into an infant?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, she was." The old woman said, continuing with "You seem to be most knowledgeable."

"Who's this Saffron?" Saturn then asked.

"An immortal being with immense powers, and delusions of Godhood. He leads a small tribe in China, and was reverted into an infant in a fight with someone I couldn't lock onto. No wonder I couldn't lock on to the other combatant, it was Dark Moon. And I thought it was just from having enough energy being thrown around that it leveled the mountain. I should have known better though." Pluto said, getting angry at her self. "Continue please, Miss…" Pluto said to the old woman in a questioning tone of voice.

"Cologne is as close as you'll get in Japanese to my real name. Just call me that. This is my Great Granddaughter Shampoo, in your langue, and that is Ranma's best friend and eternal rival Ryoga." She said pointing to a Ryoga who nervously waved and shyly said

"Hi there."

"Well after Ranma's fight with Saffron, something magical started to happen." Cologne continued. "Her male side started to die, and very painfully at that I might add. But then at the same time, Ranma's female side was being infused with some very potent, and negative feeling, magical energy, which was the cause of her male side's demise. I was going to lock her in her cursed form, but before she could take the potion to lock herself as a female, her male side died, and this happed to her." Cologne said, waving her arms at Ranma. "We did not know the cause of this, but when Ranma saw one of your battles on the news this morning, she instinctively knew that your enemies held some form of answers for her, and so we came down here, in hopes of getting some answers from them. And it seems that her cursed form's powers are from being your enemy leader's daughter, and that they think she's still her. Probably due to the way her aura's changed. And with you calling her Dark Moon, I'm assuming that she has some relationship with Sailor Moon? We have answered your questions Miss Moon, or who ever you really are. It is time for you to start answering ours, like what is her relationship to Miss Moon?" Cologne asked.

"I'll answer that." Pluto started. "We have recently became aware of another reality, one where the Moon Kingdom never fell, and it had turned evil. There is no other word for what they are now."

"And what is or was this Moon Kingdom?" Ranma asked her.

"Ah, it was a Kingdom that ruled most of this solar system many millennia ago. It fell and these girls are the reincarnated protectors of that Kingdom, while Sailor Moon was the Princess of the Kingdom." Pluto said.

"And you? You said these girls, what about you?" Cologne asked.

"I am the only survivor of the Moon Kingdom." Pluto stated while showing no emotion.

"You've lived for thousands of years? No way! Not even Ki masters can do that! Let alone look so young while doing it!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Ranma," Pluto said, looking into her eyes. "There is something you must understand. Due to the very nature of our powers, we are near immortals. While we can be killed in battle, or by injury, natural causes will not kill us, and once we reach somewhere in our early twenties we just stop ageing. You should accept this, for if you really are the inheritor of this Dark Moon's powers, then you are the same. You will never grow old, never get sick, and have to watch as all those you love die of old age. It is a very lonely existence, one which these girls have yet to realize, but they, and now you, will soon have to." Pluto said, showing regret in her voice and face.

Ranma sat there stunned at that proclamation. Pluto then continued with "Well this alternate realty's Moon Kingdom, which I've named the Dark Moon Kingdom for some obvious reasons, never fell, and it had turned to conquering all of that reality long, long ago. This version of Serenity, their Empress, is the most evil and vile woman I have ever seen. And she is looking for her daughter, and she is convinced that you are her. These attacks on Juban were here to draw you to this place, so that she could find you and let you then lead the spearhead on the conquering of this reality in her name. I don't know what she'll do with your denouncement of her. And I can't look into it very easily. You don't even want to know what I had to go through just to get the very little information I do have." Pluto said with a sigh. "If I had to guess, she'd either think you're a threat that must be eliminated fast, or she'll just be pissed at you and she'll send a few Senshi to try drag to you home to her for punishment for trying to defy her will. Either one is bad for you Ranma. And I could be totally wrong as well. She could decide something else about you." Pluto then finished.

The Tendo house: later on that afternoon

"Kasumi!" Ranma cried while entering the doorway to the house. "Have I got a treat for you!" Ranma called out.

"Yes, Ranma? You got the autographs?" She called out. Coming out into the room, she stopped and asked, "Who are your friends Ranma? They look, familiar somehow." Kasumi asked, slightly puzzled.

"You were right Ranma, she might be able to figure it out." Michiru said in some awe, as the other three Outers nodded.

"Let's get inside, and we'll talk then." Ranma said to Kasumi, who just nodded and went to the living room while strangely staring at her new guests.

As Kasumi sat down on the couch, Ranma handed her a group photo of all the Senshi, signed by every one of them. As Kasumi squealed in delight, Ranma then said "I didn't just bring home that photo Kasumi, I brought something else too." Ranma said slyly.

"Ohh, what else could be better then this?" She asked in a daze over her new prized possession.

"Oh, how about some Senshi themselves?" Ranma asked in a toneless voice. Looking up fast, Kasumi stared at Ranma, and then looked at the four females that had followed Ranma home, she had suspected something like this, but then she had pushed it out of her head as impossibility.

"You mean?" Kasumi asked going wide eyed.

"Yep. Meet the Outers. At least that's what they told me the press and other people call them." Ranma said. Kasumi on the other hand heard nothing past 'Meet the Outers.' This was a Senshi fangirls dream come true! A private meeting with the more reclusive of the Senshi, and all four of them at once, in their normal guise.

"I will not faint, I will not faint." Kasumi chanted out loud over and over again. Finally snapping out of her mantra, she stood and asked, "Would you ladies care for some tea? And Ranma, thank you." She then said while getting up to make the tea.

"I like her." Setsuna said as Kasumi left to get the tea.

"Yeah. She's the only one in the whole house that gives a damn about me. She sees me as a younger sibling." Ranma said to Setsuna.

"Ah yes, your family isn't a very caring one for you, is it?" Setsuna replied, thinking back to the discussion they had about Ranma's daily life.

As Kasumi came back with the tea and served it she asked "Ranma, not that I'm not grateful to have the chance to meet them, but why are they here? You didn't just bring them here to see me, did you? And what happened in Juban? Did you find anything out?"

"Yes she did, and if you turn on your T.V. to station 36, in a minute and a half, you'll get the start to your answers." Setsuna said with a small smile.

Kasumi turned on the television to channel 36, and then watched the tail end of a segment on news about birth rates, the station's Senshi tracker then came on. "And today we witnessed what might have been the birth of a new Senshi. We heard her referred to as Dark Moon by the mysterious Pluto. Who is she? And what is her relationship to the young leader of the Senshi, Sailor Moon? We aim to find that out. So please join us in our showing of this Dark Moon and some her friends. And some of this showing is not suitable for young children, so we will give you parents thirty seconds for you to escort them out of the room, if you so desire to do so." And with that almost the entire fight, including all of Ranma and company's part in it, was aired on national television.

"Well that was certainly, interesting." Kasumi said. "So what happened next?" She asked.

"We met at their meeting place, and we talked, and it seems I'm indirectly the cause of an, how did you put again?" Ranma asked Setsuna.

"An interdimensional conflict." She said for Ranma. "You see Miss Tendo, it seems that Ranma has inherited another reality's Sailor Moon's powers. And this realty's Senshi, well they are not very nice, to put it mildly. It seems that that Sailor Moon's Mother, the ruler of that place, has sent an invasion force to find her lost daughter, and to conquer this reality. I trust you can keep this a secret? Ranma and all the others said you were to be trusted." Setsuna said looking into Kasumi's eyes.

"Oh, my. No. No one will here a word of this from me." Kasumi told Setsuna.

"Good. As to why we came, well originally it was to be just me, but Ranma said you'd love to meet as many Senshi as possible, and we were the free ones. So we all came. We came to explain things to your and Ranma's family. And Ranma will be needed in Juban, so we will be housing her when she leaves here tonight. Ranma was quite also concerned about how your and her family would react, negatively, to the fact that she's a permanently a she now, so we will mediate, if possible."

"Oh my yes. Daddy and Mr. Saotome will be most displeased by this turn of events, and who knows how auntie Nodoka will take it? Or Akane for that matter." Kasumi said softly. "I just hope that Daddy doesn't try to marry you like last time."

"He better not if he wants to keep on breathing!" Ranma then yelled in serious anger.


	3. MOONLIT MADNESS

AN1: Version 2.0 of this thrice damned rewrite.

A DARK MOON RISING

CHAPTER THREE

MOONLIT MADNESS

In dimension Luna Empire prospective acquisition number 472956: Tendo house: later that night

"Ranma! What kind of perverted game are you playing at? You're no more a Senshi then I'm a fish!" Akane yelled into the house as she came in. She had seen the news on the train coming back, and she was pissed beyond belief that Ranma would play such a mean and dirty trick on the Senshi.

"Yes son, while it is very manly to try to be near those girls, the way you did so leaves' much to be desired." Nodoka then called out.

"Is she for real?" Haruka whispered to Ranma. Ranma just nodded in response. "Hoo boy, do I ever feel sorry for you." She whispered as Ranma just nodded again.

As they came in the living room, they found a female Ranma, Kasumi, Cologne, and three strange and beautiful women and one younger and also beautiful teenager, all spread out around the room.

Genma was the first to act saying "Boy! Change back right now!"

"Who are the new Fiancées Ranma?" Nabiki then drawled out while her profit sense was tingling.

"New Fiancées? How many will you get? Pervert!" She yelled, rushing forward to punch him in the form of a right cross.

Akane's, and every one else's who just came into the room surprise was complete when Ranma stood up into the charging attack, burring her fist into Akane's gut, saying "I will no longer be your stupid punching bag Akane." And then after twisting her fist deeper into Akane's gut, she then punched up into an uppercut into Akane's chin, sending Akane flying back to land on and then go through a coffee table.

You could have heard a pin drop, so quiet it was afterwards. Then Soun, using his Demon Head attack, screamed at Ranma "Why'd you hurt my baby! Apologize to her right now!"

"Yes, apologize to your Fiancée, and then change back!" Genma yelled.

"They're right, you're not being very, manly, at this moment." Nodoka stated while fingering her katana.

"Apologize? To her? No way! She attacked me! I just defended my self! I could have done much worse to her, and I just might, if she ever tries doing that stupid shit again!" Ranma started yelling back. "And I can't change back! Ever again!" Ranma continued to yell. And as she did so, her tightly wound control, that she worked so hard to get so she could interact with them, upon her Fear Flare, just dropped.

As the wave of fear washed over the room, every one hasted to get away from Ranma.

Haruka thought 'Ah, shit, not this again.' As she then started to shiver. She then knew she had to get Ranma out of here before things went really bad. "Come on, we're out of here Ranma." Haruka said to the room. "It was very, unpleasant, meeting all of you." She said as the four strange women, Ranma and Cologne left.

They just stood there stunned after they left, until Nabiki asked in some slight confusion "Ah, what just happened?"

"Well my dear sister, you all finally managed to do it. You all drove Ranma away form this mad house! And me as well!" Kasumi said in a harsh tone of voice. Then she ran out the door hoping to find them.

Luckily for her, they were easy to spot. They were just a few houses down, by a large car. As Kasumi came up to them, she heard one of the woman say, "Yes I'm sure I can help speed up your moving of your restaurant to Juban. The paperwork should be ready by late tomorrow."

Kasumi came up to them, and as they noticed her, she nervously asked "You wouldn't have room for one more, would you?"

Haruka looked at Kasumi and then grinned and asked "Couldn't take that nut house any more? I can't blame you. I was only in there for five minutes with those jerks and it was more then enough for me. It's all right with me, how about you girls?" she said, asking her roommates.

After they all gave their affirmative, Haruka said "Looks like you're in. Have anything you need to get?" she then asked Kasumi.

"No, not if I have to step back into that house to get it." Kasumi said with a bitter sigh.

"Well get in then." Haruka said opening her door. "Looks like tomorrow Setsuna and Michiru are going to take you two on a shopping trip."

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask, you're doing so much for me already…" Kasumi stuttered getting into the car, when Setsuna laughed saying

"My dear, I am filthy rich, and Michiru is not that bad off herself. We can afford to get you some new clothes. And I haven't gone on an all day shopping trip in years. I'm looking forward to it, so let me spend some of my money, ok?" She asked laughing as Kasumi nodded while they drove out of Nerima.

The Outers mansion: a little past three in the morning

A secret meeting was happening inside the Outers mansion. After Ranma and Kasumi had gone to bed, the Outers had met downstairs.

"I'm worried about Ranma." Haruka said, starting off the meeting. "She's acting nothing like how Cologne described how Ranma used to act."

"True, but she doesn't seem to act like how you would expect the Dark Moon Kingdom's Princess to act either." Michiru replied.

"I think," Hotaru said "That most of the time Ranma is in tight control of the remains of this Dark Moon personal, but in a battle, like this afternoon, and in times of high stress and anxiety, like this evening, that her control over her Dark Moon personal, lessens, if you will."

The rest of the room blinked at the words of true wisdom coming from little Hotaru's mouth. They all tended to forget that she has the mind of someone much older. Hotaru then finished her statement with "I think we should wake Kasumi, and ask her her opinion on the matter."

"I think you're right, stay here, I'll go and get her." Setsuna said, and then she was gone. She came back a few minutes later with a Kasumi who was dressed in one of Michiru's nightgowns.

As she sat, they told Kasumi about their concerns of Ranma. Kasumi sat and thought on it, and finally replied with "Yes, Ranma is acting rather strangely, and she has been ever since her male side died. I think that Hotaru is right, and if that's the case, then what we should do is provide positive feed back for whenever Ranma acts normally and treat her as much as we can, for now, as she would want to be treated, like a boy. Well, as much as we can that is." Kasumi sadly said.

"Ok, we can do that." Setsuna said. "I'll tell the others too, seeing as most of them will be in the same school, if in different grades."

"Well let's get to bed then." Michiru said while yawning. The others nodded and they went upstairs and went to their rooms and beds.

The Outers mansion: a little after six in the morning

Kasumi was awake, as was everyone else but Ranma, and she was dressed in a dress borrowed from Michiru. 'I'm actually looking forward to this shopping trip, just so I won't have to borrow Michiru's clothes.' She thought as she went to wake Ranma up.

Ranma was sleeping soundly, as usual. Kasumi went to wake Ranma, gently shaking her, then roughly shaking her, then finally violently shaking her. Finally she thought of something. "Breakfast time Ranma." She whispered in her ear.

Ranma was awake in seconds. "Huh, what, is it morning already?" Ranma asked yawning and stretching.

"Yes Ranma. And I helped Michiru fix breakfast. It's being served now." Kasumi said.

Seeing as she was still wearing yesterday's clothes, and as she didn't want to borrow any of Outers clothes, not like any of them would fit anyway, the only one close to her height was Hotaru, but she was, bigger, in certain places then Hotaru. No she couldn't borrow any clothes from the Outers, not that she wanted to anyway. Well, maybe Haruka would have been ok, but she was just too damn tall. So Ranma just got up and went down stairs to breakfast.

As Ranma got downstairs, she greeted everyone with "Hello, thanks for letting us stay here."

"You're welcome Ranma." Setsuna called back. "Now eat your breakfast, because I'm registering you in Juban High today."

Ranma sat down and asked glumly, "Do I have to?"

"Yes Ranma, you have to." Setsuna said.

Sighing, and digging into the food Ranma said "Fine."

"Ranma." Kasumi started.

"Yeah, Kasumi?' Ranma asked.

"You're going to have to wear the girl's uniform at school now, as well as a set of bra and panties." Kasumi told Ranma bluntly.

"But…" Ranma started, when Kasumi interrupted with

"No buts Ranma. You are a girl now, and as such there are times when you must dress the part. Now we're not going to go and get you nothing but dresses when we go out shopping this afternoon. In fact I'm only going to insist that you have three dresses, and you'll only have to wear them when your preferred clothes are not acceptable and only dresses are. All the other clothes we will get today will be your choice, and what you wear will be your choice too. But you are getting bras and panties today. Now that you are a full time girl, you'll have to wear them, and I think you'll find them, if not comfortable, then at least helpful." Kasumi told Ranma in a way that she could do nothing but nod her head in agreement.

Sullenly turning back to her food, she ate.

Juban High: seven thirty two in the morning

"Well, let's get you into my office to start the transfer Ranma." Setsuna said.

"Your office? Wait, you work here?" Ranma asked shocked.

"Yes. I'm the Vice Principal." Setsuna said, continuing with "I just started this year actually. Before that I was the guidance councilor at Juban Jr. High until last year."

"How'd you go from being a guidance councilor to a Vice Principal?" Ranma asked curious.

"It was the only job open at the time I wanted to work here. Ranma, I've been around for quite awhile, and I have many different degrees. I am much more then qualified to work here, and rich enough so I don't have to work. So why do you think I spend my time working here?" Setsuna asked after making sure no one was around.

"Um…, because most of the other girls go here?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. Other then Rei, all of them go here." Setsuna admitted. "So that is why I work here, to keep an eye on them. I wish Rei would go here too, but her Grandfather wants her to have a private education. What I never got is why, if she has to act as a shine maiden for him, does he want her to have a Catholic school education?" She asked while shaking her head.

"Good morning Miss Meiou." An older woman that Ranma took to be Setsuna's secretary said.

"Good morning Aria. This is Ranma Saotome. She's transferring here from Furinkan High." Setsuna told her secretary.

"Good God! You're transferring in from that nut house? Good for you girl. At least you're getting away from all those dangerous martial artists that tear up the place all the time and that insane Principal. I don't know how he ever kept his job." She said in shock and sympathy.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I was being attacked all the time! Though we did destroy a lot of the school I'll admit, and well, Principal Coconut Head has the whole district in his damn pocket." Ranma said, keeping tight control on her aura.

"What?' Aria asked in shock and getting slightly scared for some reason.

"Aria, perhaps you missed the name." Setsuna said with a sigh. "This is Ranma Saotome, she was one of the martial artists you just knocked. The main one in fact." Setsuna explained.

Aria was shocked. "But I thought Ranma Saotome was a boy?" She asked confused.

"Obviously not. Now I've got to get her registered here, so she can start tomorrow." Setsuna said going into her office, followed by Ranma.

"Sorry about her Ranma. She's very, proper, I guess is the politest way of saying it." Setsuna apologized to Ranma.

Looking over the mail on her desk, she found the necessary documents to get Ranma into Juban High, as well as out from under her parent's control. "Well, looks like it's all here. Ha, what use is it being the Mistress of Time, if you can't use it to make life easier for your friends?" Setsuna said out loud.

"Huh? What did you do?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Nothing much really." Setsuna said with a causal air. "I sent back in time some requests to transfer you here, plus make you an emancipated minor." Seeing the blank look on her face she said. "These documents will get you into this school, and your parents won't run your life any more." Setsuna explained.

"Oh." Ranma said. "Uh, thanks."

"Ok then," Setsuna said digging into the papers. "Lets get stated. The first thing we need to do is update all your school records to having you listed as a female." She said to Ranma's groan.

A mall in Juban: later on in that day

Ranma was shopping. A thing she hated to do almost as much as going to school. She had elected to get her new under garments first, seeing that as the evilest and most vile thing she'd have to do, and she really wanted it out of the way first. Next she decided to get the three dresses that Kasumi instead on. So that's what she doing at the moment, trying on dresses. And the others were having too much fun with it in her opinion.

The, twelfth, was it? Dress was the first to meet the girl's approval. A deep burgundy red ball gown with long sleeves, a low neck line and tight bodice and a full loose floor length skirt. 'Perfect for formal occasions.' Michiru had said.

They then got her a more regular, every day dress. It was a deep dark purple dress, with a loose full body top, and a loose skirt to mid shin. 'Nice and demure. Perfect." Was Kasumi's response.

Then Setsuna suggested a fun dress. 'One to out partying in.' as she put it. The other three looked at her strangely for a moment, then saw the wisdom in such a thing, and agreed.

And so they had spent over an hour arguing over the choices, and didn't notice that Ranma walked off, until she returned saying in an exasperated voice "Will this do?"

Ranma had wandered off trying to find a dress on her own that would appeal to all the girls, not that she had to like it, but it would get her out of here and on to getting the clothes she'd actually be wearing.

What Ranma had on her was a dress cut in a modified Chinese style. With a tight bodice that stopped mid breast, no sleeves or anything else past that going upwards. And the lower part was tight, going down to the ankle on the left, but left the right half of the right leg totally exposed. It was primarily in a pitch jet black, with shiny bright red geometric patterns decorating it.

A low whistle came from all of them. Haruka, wiping the drool from her lips, whispered out "Get that." It was the first thing she'd spoken since the shopping had begun.

Michiru was too busy wiping drool from her own mouth, to notice Haruka doing the same. "Yes, get that. You have excellent taste Ranma."

"Yes Ranma," Kasumi began "That looks simply wonderful on you. Where and how did you find it?"

"Ah, it was just back there," She said pointing into the really, really pricey part of an already expensive dress shop. Their jaws slightly dropped, but they were going to get it for Ranma, it looked too good on her not too. "And I just thought to my self, what would they think I should wear? And I thought that this would meet with you girls approval"

"It would meet with anyone's approval." Haruka said in awe.

Michiru glanced at Haruka, who just shrugged a shrug that she read as 'I'm yours, but I'm not blind.' Michiru nodded back, which Haruka interpreted correctly as, 'Ok, you're off the hook, for now.'

The rest of the shopping went pretty quick, once Ranma found her traditional clothes, plus she got some jeans and polo shirts and also some tennies. And then they did the shopping for Kasumi. And everything was going so well too until as they were leaving…

"My beautiful pig-tailed girl" Ranma herd a familiar voice cry.

"Kuno." She whispered darkly. Turning around she saw him not three feet from her. "What the hell are you doing here in Juban?" she all but yelled at him in her fury.

Kuno didn't notice this, as always, and just answered her question like it had been asked in a normal tone of voice.

"This mall has the best store in all of Japan for getting my noble self my robes. Now what is this I heard of the foul sorcerer running away from home and abandoning Akane after beating her and abducting you, my fiery beauty?"

"Get this through your thick skull once and for all Kuno! I AM THE FOUL SORCERER! Möko Takabisha!" She called out, knocking him off his feet and propelling him back thirty feet, to crash into and then through a statue in a fountain.

"She can access her Senshi powers untransformed?" Setsuna asked in some fear.

"No, that was one of Ranma's weaker Ki attacks." Kasumi told the group who all just nodded in response.

Then from the second level came an insane laugh. "Oh, so the harlot's here? Where are you hiding my darling Ranma?" Kodachi asked.

Ranma at this point lost all her hard earned control over her aura, and a lot of control over herself. And as she lost the control, most of the mall shoppers ran in sudden fear, The four woman with Ranma shank back a few steps, and before Kodachi could react, Ranma jumped up into the air and did a round house kick to Kodachi, causing her to fly back through a store window, the window's displays and most of the store it's self.

As Ranma perched on the guard rail, Haruka called out "Ranma! Come on! Let's get going before the cops get here!"

Calming down, and pulling her aura back in to herself, but not as well as before, but a lot of it none the less, Ranma nodded, hopped back down, and then they left an empty mall, well empty except for the two Kuno siblings that is.

Later after they got home, while Ranma was putting her clothes away, the others talked on how to keep Ranma calm in times of stress, for they would need her in the battles to come.

The Outers Mansion: the next day: a little after seven in the morning

"Ranma! Come out of there!" Setsuna yelled. "You're going to be late for your first day!"

"I don't care! I'm not going in this thing!" Ranma yelled back. "I look ridiculous."

Setsuna sighed while she opened the door. 'Ranma is losing control over her aura again.' Setsuna noted, but it was not enough of a slip up as to make her vacate the room, just make her uncomfortable in Ranma's presence. Out loud she said "Ranma, you look like any other girl in a school uniform." She said to a Ranma who winced at that. "I know you don't want to hear that, but it is the truth. Now get yourself together, your aura is not under control at the moment, and then come down stairs to eat some breakfast before we all leave for the school."

"But…" Ranma started.

"No buts. Now come down to breakfast." Setsuna said, then turning around she muttered under her breath, but Ranma still heard her, "God, I sound like a mother."

That one statement made Ranma feel really guilty. 'They're being so nice to me, taking care of me, they got me into school, the least I can do is go, though I don't have to like it.' Ranma thought while feeling guilty.

So Ranma took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She never had been very good at or even interested in meditation before, but she had found it was a great way to suppress her Fear Flare aura to the lowest levels possible, so that she could interact with people. This was the thing about turning into a magical girl that actually annoyed her the most. Sure it could be useful at times, but most of the time it was a big pain in the ass. That was why she was brushing up on her meditation techniques, which she had ignored for so long.

After her aura was at its lowest possible level, a feeling of slight unease around her for about twelve feet, she stood up and grabbed her book bag and went downstairs.

"Hello." Ranma said to everyone.

"Morning." Haruka said without looking up from her food. Ranma's eye twitched a little at seeing Haruka in a boy's uniform, and Haruka noticed it. "Jealous huh?" Ranma just nodded sharply. "Well you need special permission from the Principal to wear one. We've talked it over and we will try to get it for you if you want it, but until you get it you're stuck with that." She said pointing her fork at Ranma. "Just think of it as something to look forward to."

Ranma sat down and was served by Kasumi. "Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome Ranma." Kasumi said cheerfully.

Ranma ate slowly for her, which was still faster then a normal person, and said "Yeah, I think I'd like a boy's uniform. Never had to wear any till now, but I think I'd prefer the boy's."

"Well, after school come to my office and sign the form asking to be able to wear one. Unfortunately it can take up to a month to be approved or disapproved." Setsuna said.

"Disapproved?" Ranma asked.

"It's not always approved. But I can push it for you, so I think you'll get it." Setsuna said.

"Oh." Ranma replied.

After breakfast everyone got into the car. The first stop was Juban's local community collage, to drop off Kasumi, and she'd only be going there for the rest of the year and then she'd apply to Tokyo University for the next year. Then the rest of them took off for Juban High.

Juban High: Ranma's classroom: start of school

"Well class, we have a new student." The teacher, a Miss Noiria began smiling. "Let's welcome her to the class. Please tell us a bit about yourself."

"Hello, my name is Ranma Saotome and I'm transferring here from Furinkan Koukou. I practice martial arts." Ranma stopped there, looked like she might say something else, and then did not.

"I see." Miss Noiria said, not smiling any more. "So are you one of the famed 'Martial Artist students of Furinkan'?" she asked.

Ranma, not getting that the teacher was now unpleased said "Yeah, the best. Why did you ask? Are we famous or something?" Ranma asked the teacher.

"I hope you realize that what went on in Furinkan will not be tolerated here." Miss Noiria said harshly.

"Um, what do you mean? " Ranma asked sounding puzzled.

"Fighting like that on campus will get trouble makers like you expelled. Now sit down and pay attention." Miss Noiria said harshly.

"Yes Mam." Ranma said, wondering why she was angry at her.

The morning classes went predictably, Ranma struggled to stay awake, and she didn't quite understand what was being taught. When the teacher called Ranma on this she replied that Miss Meiou had gotten an Ami Mizuno to agree to tutor her. That satisfied the teacher, for the moment that is.

Juban High: lunch time: the cafeteria

It was lunch time. Ranma sat down at an empty table and was slowly joined by the Senshi.

"So, how's your first day going?" Usagi asked cheerfully.

"Miss Noiria hates me for some reason. Ever since I introduced my self, she's been on my case." Ranma told them.

"What did you say?' Usagi asked.

"That I was transferring her from Furinkan, and that I'm a martial artist." Ranma said.

"Well there's your problem." Ami said. "She thinks you'll be a trouble maker. Furinkan's martial artist's have a bad reputation in the rest of the school system." Ami told Ranma.

"Why?" Ranma asked puzzled.

"All of that fighting on school property, plus the destruction of it." Ami replied.

"That's bad?" Ranma asked, sounding puzzled.

"To other schools yes." Ami said sighing. "Now Setsuna said you needed my help with tutoring? How much help do you need?" Ami asked changing the subject.

"Um, a lot? I didn't understand anything so far. And this time I even stayed awake for it!" Ranma told Ami.

"You didn't understand a thing?" Ami asked surprised. "What did they teach at Furinkan?" Ami asked shocked.

"Obviously not a lot." Haruka spoke from behind her food. "Really I'm not surprised, what with her missing so much school and going to Furinkan, that Ranma's having trouble following the curriculum. Ami you've got your work cut out for you this time." Haruka told Ami.

"Gee, thanks." Both Ami and Ranma said at once. They looked at each other and giggled. Moments later the bell rung, signaling that it was time for more classes.


	4. HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS OF THE MOON

AN1: Yay! A new Chapter! And with all new content too! After how long though? Uh, please don't answer that, I really don't even want to think about it.

AN2: The previous chapters have been revised. I know, I know, revising a rewrite, but, damn it, it's been a long ass time.

AN3: If you wish to see just how sucky my life is right now, and just why it's been so long since I last posted anything, read my Author's Profile Page.

A DARK MOON RISING

CHAPTER FOUR

HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS OF THE MOON

In dimension Luna Empire Prime: Empress Serenity Luna's Castle: in the Empress's private quarters: two days ago

The Empress Serenity Luna the First was currently staring at the now kneeling forms of Princesses Setsuna and Hotaru and said "You may rise and be seated."

"Thank you your Majesty." The two Princesses said as one, and then they stood and then quickly sat in the offered chairs.

The Empress then looked over at Princess Setsuna and said "I have a vexing situation Princess Setsuna, and I was told that you would be the best one to help me solve it." Princess Setsuna just nodded in response, letting her Empress speak. "It seems that my daughter is defying me, and protecting the reality she has been trapped in. Now, at first, I had wondered just why she would do that, but after I watched the returning soldier's video, I came to a stunning revelation. You see, all of those pitiful Senshi that protect that reality are only pale imitations of their old, true selves, due to a reincarnation spell that my counterpart did in that reality. And while the energy that she is releasing definitely identifies her as my lost child, she looks nothing like she did before she fell through the Bridge of Reality, and she is not acting like her old self. All these things together lead me to believe that this is NOT if fact my daughter, and is in fact her reincarnation. I now sadly believe that my darling daughter died in after her trip through the Bridge of Reality, however that happened I do not know, nor do I care at this moment, and I now believe that we are dealing with her reincarnation. Now while I do have hopes of her regaining her old memories, and thus regaining my daughter herself, it is just that it this moment, a hope. A hope that I am told that you have the best chance at succeeding in for me. So, I am temporarily putting the acquisition of that reality of hold while I send you along with Princess Hotaru here for back-up to see if you can restore my daughter to her old self, if you cannot, I will sadly have to eliminate her along with that realities Senshi, and anyone else foolish enough to stand in my way. Now, I will give you a few months to accomplish your mission, but if by the time my patience runs out, if you have not succeeded, I will start the invasion. And if you decide before that that it is an impossibility, contact me and I will do likewise. Now, you have your orders, prepare for your mission, for you move out in a week's time. Dismissed."

The two Princesses stood and then curtsied while saying "As you wish, your Majesty."

Princess Setsuna's Private Chambers: late that night

"So, what are you going to do now Setsuna?" Hotaru asked of her off again on again lover from Setsuna's bed. And it was on again, well, until the news about the return of Serenity Luna the Second that is. While it was still on, it had been getting a might, awkward for them lately, due to that news. "It sounds like the Princess is truly gone now, and you might never get her back."

Setsuna, whom was sitting at her vanity while preparing for bed sighed and said "I have to try Hotaru, you know that, you know what she meant to me."

Hotaru sighed and then said "Yes, yes I know what she meant to you, and I don't begrudge you for having to try. I would also like her back as well, but…, I don't want to lose you to her either."

Setsuna smirked and asked "Can't I have you both?"

Hotaru just giggled and said "Oh just come to bed oh insatiable one."

Setsuna smirked and replied with "Yes Mam!"

At The Bridge of Reality's chamber: the next morning

Setsuna sighed as she was training a scientist to work The Bridge of Reality in her absence. As the Senshi of Time and Space, operating the Bridge of Reality was one of her primary duties. Usually Princess Ami would fill in for her, because as she was the Senshi of Ice and Knowledge, it was something she was quite adapt at. Unfortunately for Setsuna, since Empress Serenity Luna the First had decided that Luna Empire prospect number 472956 was currently off limits for acquisition, Princess Ami and a few of the other Senshi had been called in to finish up with the occupation of Luna Empire prospect number 472955, and to formally make it Luna Empire Reality number 472955, so that they could then fully focus on Luna Empire prospect number 472956. She sighed again as the scantest made yet another, thankfully though common, mistake and told him "No, no, like this."

The scientist nervously wiped his brow, thankful that he was dealing with Princess Setsuna instead of one of the other Senshi. Out of all the Senshi, it was silently acknowledged by the castle's staff that only Princess's Setsuna and Ami had any form of mercy in their hearts, and they heard from the armed forces that only Princess Hotaru had any shed of compassion for her troops. That thus made those three Princesses very popular. Of course, just because they did have some form of mercy and compassion in them, didn't mean that they wouldn't execute you without a second thought if it stuck their fancy, it was just that they usually had more of a reason to so then the other Senshi and their Empress, whom would do it just for amusement it seems at times.

"I am sorry Princess Setsuna. So, it is done like this?" He asked, while performing the action correctly.

"Yes." Princess Setsuna absently mindedly replied. Shaking her head, and causing the scientist to wonder just what it was that she was currently thinking, she said "I think that if you progress at the rate you've been doing so far, you'll be ready for some supervised operations of the system tomorrow. And now to make sure that you prove me right…" She said as she cleared the screen "We're starting all over from scratch again."

The Scientist then bit back a frustrated sigh and replied with "As you wish, Princess Setsuna."

In Princess Setsuna's private lab: the next day

Setsuna was currently watching two videos, showing two very different looking young women in them, and she was currently musing to herself over some of the facts that they showed her.

'I've always found it odd how, until we link up another reality to ours through the Bridge that time will always pass at a different rate. And this is probably the best example of that.' She thought while she was looking at the last video recording ever taken of the long lost princess, which was the recording of the debut of The Bridge of Reality, which happened somewhat over twenty five thousand years ago. And then looking over towards the only known recording of the new version of the Princess, she sighed, as it had only been just over fifteen hundred years for that reality. "What has happened to you my princess, and, will you even remember me?" She sadly asked of herself.

In dimension Luna Empire prospective acquisition number 472956: inside the sub dimension holding The Gates of Time: very early the next morning

Time is a fickle thing, and the future is definitely not set in stone, as Setsuna Meiou well knew. Even though she has been for the past eighteen thousand years and some change been trying to make a very certain future happen, she knew that it was always only a probability, a probability that she pushed forward greatly, that it would happen. But there were always other futures. And this morning she was woken up from her nightly slumber by the Time Gates because one of those other futures had sent back a message. Not a visitation from her future self, but a recording. That in its self was odd enough that she immediately donned her Sailor Pluto Guise and teleported to the Gates of Time receive the message.

After she reached the Gates, she found a small metal cube with a button on one side and a clear panel on an adjacent one. Positioning the cube so that the button was on the top and the clear panel facing away from her, she pressed the button to see a holographic image of herself. Her future self that is. Well, one of them at least.

"Setsuna, due to the way that the Dark Moon Empire has anchored its self to our reality, time travel is almost an impossibility, and it is definitely too dangerous to send a living being through it, including ourselves. I have risked much to send you this cube to deliver a simple but important message. When your counterpart from the Dark Moon Empire arrives, do not attack her and listen to her instead. She may be the key to yours and our survival. That is all, good bye and good luck."

"Well, at least this version of myself is not as cryptic as my standard future self." Was all Setsuna said with a raised eyebrow as she contemplated just what the message had told her and the validity of it.

The Hikawa shrine: Juban, Japan: four days later

It was Senshi meeting time. And this was the first Senshi meeting that included the Senshi's new allies, Ranma, Cologne and Shampoo. Unfortunately for him, Ryoga was lost somewhere in the multiverse, yet again, so of course, he was absent from this little and important gathering.

Ami was reviewing some homework with Ranma, and she had been pleasantly surprised upon how quickly she picked up on things. Now, while she was no rocket scientist, Ranma seemed to be fairly quick on the uptake, especially when things were explained to her in a certain light.

Rei and Usagi were, as usual, fighting over some manga, while Makoto, and Shampoo were discussing various merits of Raman toppings, Cologne was planning out the next day's exercise routine for the group since she had become the Senshi's new, and brutal, taskmistress, Minako was writing something in a little notebook, Hotaru was doing her homework and Michiru and Haruka were snuggling.

Everyone was there, except for of course Setsuna. But as she was always the last to arrive that wasn't news. T hat she had been spending every free moment she had at The Gates of Time for the past four days was though.

Eventually Setsuna teleported in and things calmed down enough that the meeting could start.

After a moments silence, Rei softly nudged Usagi, and she got the idea to asked Setsuna "Um, Setsuna, you've been spending a lot of time at the Gates recently, uh, what for?"

Setsuna took a deep breath and began "Four days ago I received a message from a future version of myself. Due to both the nature of the message and the fact that I have never before been contacted by this particular version of myself, I felt the need to validate the message, your majesty."

"Wait, 'a future version'?" Cologne then asked of Setsuna.

"Yes. I normally have contact with a future version of myself. Normally it is from the future that holds the greatest probability of being our true future, but, as time is a fluid thing, and the future is never set in stone, my future self does change from time to time. The last version I have been in contact with has been the same one for about the past two hundred and eighty four years, but what with this invasion, whatever they are doing to anchor themselves to this reality has severely limited my contact with the future. In fact, time travel is now all but impossible at the moment, and it is definitely too dangerous for any living being to attempt. The message a revived was in the form of a holographic recording." Setsuna answered.

"I see." Cologne replied.

"Now, as to the message, it was that when my counterpart from the Dark Moon Empire approaches us, that we do not attack her and to listen to what she has to say, for she might be the key to our survival." Setsuna told them.

"Any idea on why that would be?" Cologne then asked of Setsuna.

"No. No clue. While this future self was not as, cryptic, as my last one was, she did not say much at all." Setsuna admitted with a shake of her head.

"I see." Cologne responded.

"So, all we gotta do is not attack your counterpart and just listen to her? I think we can do that." Ranma said while the other all nodded.

"Well, I really hope that it will be that easy." Cologne said with a sigh.

"Oh come on, when is anything that easy for us?" Ranma then asked. Cologne just sighed, followed by the entire group.

In dimension Luna Empire Prime: Empress Serenity Luna's Castle: in Princess Setsuna's Private Chambers: late that night

Setsuna was getting ready for her next day's trip, while Hotaru, who was already ready, waited while sitting on Setsuna's bed while talking to her.

"So, any idea on how to do this mission of ours?" Hotaru asked, finally asked, stopping the small talk that they had been engaged in and getting to the truly important matter of the night.

Setsuna stopped her packing of her stuff space, and said with a sigh "Not a damn clue."

EAN1: Ok, now this was just a short, setup chapter for the next chapter where things get wonky, but I'm happy with it, because it's the first thing I've been able to really work on and write in months! So, please, tell me what you thought of this, thanks for reading it, bye for now.


End file.
